(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyless entry system and a control method for the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a keyless entry system capable of remotely opening and closing a door and a window of a vehicle, and a control method for the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
According to the development of wireless communication technology, devices that utilize wireless communication have been variously developed and mounted to a vehicle. An example of a device related to wireless communication is a keyless entry system for remotely controlling a door and a trunk of a vehicle through wireless communication.
The keyless entry system conventionally includes a remote control key possessed by a user such as a driver, and the remote control key is variously called a smart key, a fob key, or a remote starting key. Accordingly, the remote control key can be referred to as a smart key, a fob key, or a remote starting key using the wireless communication technology, and such terms may be used interchangeably.
A keyless entry system capable of remotely controlling a power window system is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 0181490. The keyless entry system disclosed in Korean Patent No. 0181490 compares an input time of a door lock signal or a door unlock signal with a predetermined time. A door is operated when the input time is shorter than the predetermined time, and a window is operated when the input time is longer than the predetermined time.
However, since the keyless entry system disclosed in Korean Patent No. 0181490 continuously transmits and receives signals for detecting the input time, there is a problem in that battery consumption of the remote control key is increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.